Ianto Jones
by ShadowKissedGhoul
Summary: Jack decides to write a letter to Ianto,telling him about how he's dealing along with a few other little things that have happened since the 456. *ONE-SHOT*


**A/N:Contains Spoilers for COE,House Of The Dead and The DeadLine. There is a line from Hurricane (I was listening to it at the time of writing this),which I added because I immediately thought 'Jack' when I heard it. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own TorchWood or references that are featured in this story. I wish I did own TorchWood,but it belongs to Russell T Davies (Well used to anyway :3). **

* * *

Ianto Jones, where do I begin?

From the moment I saw you and saved you, I knew that someday you would be mine. You were always the one Ianto Jones. I've kept my promise; I will never ever forget you. Really who could? _No matter how many deaths, I'll never forget_. You were the best teaboy anyone could ask for, you were so sweet, smart and very cute!

I hate that you're not here next to me. Every time I die or go to sleep, I wake up to a world where Ianto Jones no longer exists. You were one in a million Ianto Jones; no-one can even be compared to you.I never stop thinking about you, and that's one thing that'll never in a million years change. I wish I could bring you back here; I've been so lonely without you. With the hub gone and all, I feel like I have nothing left to live for. But I keep going every day, I have no work to look forward too, Torchwood 3 no longer exists, no Ianto Jones. I try to move on, but I can't I just can't, you were the only one. I seriously don't know how I'm dealing with living without you, Yan.

Sometimes I used to think that immortality was a curse,a curse so I suffer. But immortality meant way more than that when I met you because I knew I would always come back to you. I loved it when you were there when I came too after getting killed. You comforted me in an instant,you always understood what I went through. You even knew when they killed me when they put that bomb inside me. I hate my life now because you're not in it,I wish I could end my life forever and be with _you _forever. But no,I can't end my empty,lonely life. You died _way _before your time and I'm truly sorry about that.

I miss all those moments and kisses we had. They were the best moments; I've ever had in my lifetime. I'm really sorry I couldn't save you, trust me I tried. I wanted you back. Oh and yeah we _were _a couple. I just didn't like to admit it, even to you. I never liked the word, well before I met you that is! You changed me, and I changed you. You were the best thing that happened to me. I wish I could make more memories with you.

The pain I go through everyday because you're not with me,_kills_ me and makes me remember when I held you while as you slowly died,in my arms. It seems like an eternity ago I met you,beating up a weevil. Yes I looked you up because I was curious and you were cute! Who can blame me?

Every day I visit you at the cemetery. I wish I could speak to you again for the last time. The house of the dead wasn't enough for me; I need to give you a proper goodbye. You at least deserve that for what you've been through.

I love you Ianto Jones. You will never be just a blip in time for me; I'll never ever forget you, I promise. I miss you, a lot. I cry about you every day, yes every day, that's how much I miss you. No-one has forgotten you, Mica misses you a lot. She has even started to call me 'Uncle Jack' now. I tell her how brave you were and she wants to be just like you. She adores you Yan.

Even though your gone,I know you're with me where ever I go. I know that you're there,but I can't see you and that makes me really sad. You don't know how much I miss you,I miss you much more than words can explain. That's how much I miss you Ianto. I wish there was someway to see you again,I'd do anything to get you back and I mean anything. I would kill myself if I was mortal to get you back. I wish you could give me some type of sign to say that your ok.

I've loved many people in my life,but I haven't loved them as much as I love you. I still love you as much as I loved you before.

I don't know how many times I've said this but Ianto Jones, I love you. I will love you forever and always. No matter how many lifetimes pass, I will not stop loving you. My teaboy, My Ianto Jones.


End file.
